


Math Sucks

by shookyoongs



Series: Ateez one shots [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Choi San - Freeform, College Life, Hugs, M/M, Park Seonghwa - Freeform, San - Freeform, San dance major, i love them both so much, i relate to san so much in this oml, kinda slight angst??, math ew, san best boy, san cries, sanhwa, sanhwa friendship, seonghwa, seonghwa best boy, seonghwa math major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shookyoongs/pseuds/shookyoongs
Summary: Seonghwa: “Ok now that I’ve explained this math problem for the third time, do you understand the question?San voice cracking: yesSeonghwa: are you lying to me?San on the verge of tears: yes
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Series: Ateez one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719847
Comments: 16
Kudos: 92





	Math Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> sanhwa friendship!!! :D 
> 
> I know it's short, but I hope you enjoy!

San was struggling. Physically he was fine. Mentally he was doing the best as any college student would three weeks before exams. Emotionally? He was tired. He didn’t understand this math problem. He wanted to throw his text book across the room, set fire to it, and watch it burn to ashes. Of course he couldn’t and wouldn’t actually do that. As much as he may have the deep urge to.

San was a Junior in college. He majored in dance, and damn was he pretty good at it. Even everyone else thought so. What he wasn’t the best at was math. God he hated the subject with a deep burning passion. He’s had so many mental breakdowns just because of the single subject. He barely slid by the class in past years. The only thing saving him being the person who just walked through the apartment door. His roommate Seonghwa. 

Seonghwa was the opposite of San. He was a math genius. He was majoring in economics, and had taken tons of math courses and excelled at them. Seonghwa is San’s best friend. They’ve been friends ever since Seonghwa saw San crying over his algebra one book in the library in middle school. Afterwards they became fast friends, and supported each other throughout their school years. Seonghwa was a year older in school than San so he had already learned about what San was struggling to understand.

San saw Seonghwa stop from heading to his room when he turned and saw San with his math textbooks open at the dining table. Seonghwa just smiled softly at San, and made his way over to the chair next to San. 

San looked over as Seonghwa sat. “Hwa...I’m having some math difficulties.” San told him nervous that Seonghwa wouldn’t help him. Even though he helped him everytime without fail.

Seonghwa laughed a bit, “Yeah Sannie I see that. Don’t worry, I'll help you. You know I always do.”

“And I’m very thankful for that.” San said grinning at him. 

“Okay then.” Seonghwa said smiling, “Let’s see what we can do.”

\---

“So then you carry the X over to get the next equation you need. You then use that equation, and plug it in to get the answer.” Seonghwa explains to him. They had been going at math problems for almost two hours now. 

“Ah so then you get this answer?” San asks after showing Seonghwa his work. 

“Yeah! Exactly like that! See Sannie you can do it!” Seonghwa exclaims, “Now lets do a few more. To fully understand it.”  
\---

“Ok now that I’ve explained this math problem for the third time, do you understand the question?” Seonghwa asked in a slight teasing way. 

“Y-yes,” San responded, his voice cracking. He didn’t want Seonghwa to have to repeat it again. He was probably tired of teaching San. He didn’t know why he was having such a hard time with this one. It just made him so frustrated with himself. He was doing just fine a few problems ago so why was he messing up again?

“Are you lying to me?” Seonghwa asked San gently, apparently sensing the inner turmoil going on inside of San’s head.

“Yes.” San confessed on the verge of tears.

“Oh Sannie it’s ok-” Seonghwa started to say. 

“No it's not Hwa!” San suddenly burst standing up, “I don’t understand it, and I only a have a few weeks to stop fucking up everything!” After his burst he could feel the tears dripping down his face. Great now he was crying over a stupid math problem.

“San,” Seonghwa started, pulling San back down to sit, “Remember what we do when we get frustrated with something?”

San sighed before answering, “We take a deep breath, and take a break.”

“And why do we do this?” Seonghwa asked in a soft voice while gently wiping the tears from San’s face.

“So we don’t get more frustrated. So we don’t force ourselves to keep going when we can’t. Hwa I’m tired.” San tells him, the tiredness in his voice becoming more present.

Seonghwa pulled San into a hug, “You an amazing person Sannie. Let’s rest ok? It’s almost 10 pm. We can beat this math problem tomorrow. How does that sound?”

“Good.” San tells him looking up from where Seonghwa's arms were wrapped around him. “Can we have a sleepover?”

Seonghwa let out a giggle at Sans request, “You just want hugs don’t you?”

San smiles making his eyes squint, “I have no clue what you're talking about.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey projected myself onto San I won't lie. I'm not the best a math so I felt like I just had to write this one! I'm sorry that it was short :( Remember that you can to it okay! Remember to take breaks!
> 
> Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been writing/working on some ideas I've had for a while and I want to make sure they are good before I post them!! Please look forward to them! :) They are ateez fics so!
> 
> I hope you all are staying safe and healthy <3
> 
> My twitter: @shookyoongs05


End file.
